Don't go
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Ace is moving out, but Luffy doesn't want him to go. Inspired by the song 'いかないで'


**Title:** Don't Go  
**Chapter Title:** Leaving  
**Genres: **Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family  
**Summary: **Ace is moving out, but Luffy doesn't want him to go. Inspired by the song 'いかないで'  
**Words:** 2,094  
** : Ask me anything:** ask . fm /CherryLynnn  
**Author:** _The Dark Crimson Blood_

* * *

Ace is moving out.

He's eighteen, and after three years of college and saving he's moving out. He's going as far as to leave the country, leaving Japan for America. At first he's terribly hesitant, because he's leaving behind a seven year old little brother who he is always standing up and protecting. Though, because he knows he's leaving back an empty house where his grandfather was rarely home; and moving in with his actual parents in America.

Ace leaves in a week, and Luffy doesn't want that to happen.

Ace doesn't know that.

**Seven days: ****七日**

One pair of childish eyes stare as Ace sorts out his stuff and packs his bags, they follow him around the room until Ace finally stops when he gets chills from the constant glances. Luffy wants to say something; something along the lines of asking Ace to let him come too, but Luffy knows that's impossible. Both he and Ace live together with their grandfather as; but they were raised by different parents. They were actually cousins, not brothers.

That didn't matter though, because as far as Luffy's concerned, they are brothers.

"What?" Ace finally asks with an annoyed roll of his eyes, and just by looking at the older man; Luffy can easily see and point out the problems with his idea. Mainly, he didn't know Ace's parents. Secondly, Ace is moving out to get away from this lonely place- so maybe he's looking for a new start. Luffy knows that if he went with Ace, it would prevent that- and he doesn't want to burden Ace any further.

Basically, Luffy doesn't fit into that equation.

"It's nothing" Luffy says, an obvious lie that Ace would usually point out instead of ignoring. Ace doesn't reply, and so Luffy's jaw clamps shut. Not another word leaves his mouth.

He silently leaves the room.

**Six days: ****六日**

Since the day Ace first found out he finally had the chance to move out and live with his actual parents again, there's been a bounce in every step he takes. Luffy notices.

He seems cheerful.

Luffy bites his inner lip as he follows Ace to school, and as usual Ace walks straight in front of him. This time, he's walking faster than usual. All Luffy sees of Ace his back of him- and he's getting further and further away.

Usually, the walk to school with Ace was something Luffy would normally look forward… but today it was quite the opposite. Right now he feels as if he wants to stay home and spend his day with his brother… but that's impossible

"Is it okay if you walk alone from here?" Luffy hears his brother suddenly ask, and he nods in reply- even though he really wants to say 'no'.

His bangs hide the pain and betrayal behind them as he walks right past Ace, dragging his feet and wishing he was able to stop his legs from moving and go back to Ace.

He doesn't.

**Five Days: ****五日****  
**  
Luffy sits in the corner of his room with the door closed as he listens to his older brother talk to his friends on the phone. For the past two hours, Ace has been talking with his friends about how happy he was to finally move out of this horrid house.

It's because of Ace being so distracted that Luffy had to walk home alone today; something Ace promised he would never have to do again when he got his first bully. This would explain the fresh bruises hidden underneath his shirt, and the bandage underneath his left eye.

Luffy doesn't really feel them, he's too distracted with the fact that after this; there's a large chance he won't get to see his brother ever again. He'll be stuck here, alone, for hours on end until his grandfather gets back home at midnight. He's usually not awake when it happens, so it'll be the same as being alone.

His stomach grumbles, and he feels terrible cramps from hunger because he dropped his lunch at school and Ace hasn't made dinner yet.

Its okay, it really doesn't bother him.

He curls his legs into his chest and lets his eyes gradually close.

He's not really hungry anyway.

**Four Days: ****四日**

At breakfast the next day, Luffy continues to stare at his brother who is still texting someone on his phone. He laughs every now and then, but the stare he's sending Ace stops him almost every time. For some reason, even though he's sitting directly across from Ace at the table; Luffy feels like there's a great distance between them. He feels as if the Ace he knows and loves so much is vanishing and leaving him behind.

Luffy doesn't like it.

Ace finishes before him and moves from his spot in the table; standing up and taking his dishes to the sink. Luffy watches, his food barely touched- something Ace would usually care enough to criticize him about… It was something he would normally get a weird look for, because he always ate all of his food no matter what- and would have seconds and thirds!

Today, he leaves the table with a full, untouched plate.

He tries to force himself to believe that Ace isn't going anywhere.

**Three Days:**** 三日**

The multiple bags set in front of the front door bothers Luffy, because they are a painful reminder of what's going to happen in just three days. He watches as Ace adds another bag to the bags already set up at the door. Ace doesn't say a word to Luffy as he passes by and picks up one of the bags, he doesn't even seem to notice Luffy in the room. He makes three trips in and outside of the house; and Luffy takes this time to wander into the kitchen. All he wants is juice, but he stops dead in his tracks when he sees a crumpled up piece of paper on the ground with Ace's name on it next to the trash can.

He picks it up.

He opens it.

It's the first picture he gave Ace when he moved in years ago; a drawing he made with both him and Ace holding hands. Written messily behind the two drawings, is the word 'Brothers'.

Luffy feels an unrecognizable feeling tighten in his chest so painfully that he collapses to his knees and clenches his chest as tightly as possible.

Maybe… Maybe he might have just been a distraction for Ace.

Maybe he's not as important as he thought he was.

**Two days: ****二日**

It's the two days before Ace leaves, and right now Luffy is standing in a male yukata while holding onto Ace's hand so he doesn't get lost in the crowd. Luffy really doesn't feel as happy as he was when he went with Ace last year. It's only an hour and thirty minutes into the festival, and he knows that after the festival ends nothing will change.

Ace will still be leaving him behind.

No matter what he did, nothing would change.

Sad eyes look up at Ace, and the owner can't help but notice Ace looks even happier than he usually does. Luffy loves seeing Ace when he's happy, so he watches. Ace spares him one glance and Luffy can't help but smile back at him even though he feels like time is passing before him, and dragging him with it.

Luffy watches as a familiar look appears on Ace's face when two men approach him. He greets them with a friendly smile and an inviting posture. They wave over towards him and try to motion him towards them. Luffy can easily see how much Ace wants to go over there, to be with his friends instead of him. So, he suddenly feels like a burden to Ace, since he's the reason Ace can't be with his friends…

Maybe this is the reason Ace wants to leave so much.

With a fake smile and sad eyes, tiny hands grip onto the side of Ace's shorts. "I want to go home. I know my way back from here, so I'll go alone okay?" Ace doesn't even look at him when he replies with a quick and seemingly uncaring "Great! I'll see you at home, then."

Luffy lingers his hold on Ace's hand for a few seconds before releasing.

His hand drops right out of Ace's nonexistent grip.

Was Ace even holding onto his hand in the first place?

**One Day:**** 一日**

Its 01:00am in the morning and Luffy is just leaving the festival now. He stands with his back turned to the light of the festival and facing the darkness of the streets. The way home, is really dark, and he's never walked home before… So he wonders whether or not he'll be okay alone. He takes a deep breath and starts walking, passing by many people who were either with others or going to be with others. The streetlight shines as he walks down the sidewalk, pretending he doesn't feel the shudder his body makes as his body feels the cold air against it.

It's just him, he's all alone.

He feels the night blurring in front of him; but really it's his eyes that are tearing up and watering. Right now, Luffy really wants to run back to the festival and say the words he's wanted to say for the past week. 'Don't go, stay here.' Yet, each time he tries he knows the same thing will happen. His mouth will clamp shut and he'll automatically stop himself from talking. He wipes the forming tears out of his yes and continues his long trek home- his legs are tired.

The night is perfectly blurry today.

**Today: ****今日**

Luffy sits at the seat next to Ace at the airport, his legs are still tired from yesterday and his eyes have sleep deprived circles around them. All of it goes unnoticed to Ace, who has barely looked up from his phone since the moment they got there together about an hour ago.

Seven minutes until Ace leaves

Luffy turns his attention away from his brother and towards the crowds of people rushing to get to their flight. He sees people separating from one another, and he can't help but be reminded of his situation. In just ten-, no it was seven now.

In just seven minutes, Ace would be getting onto the last flight to America. Luffy can't help but wonder if Ace even cares that they might not even see each other again.

Four minutes until Ace leaves.

Luffy watches as Ace brings the phone he had been texting on up towards his ear, holding it in place and smiling when he hears a voice on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm at the airport right now." …. "What will I miss most?"

This draws Luffy's attention, and he continues to watch as Ace chats.

"My friends… obviously."

His heart sinks, but he doesn't say anything.

One minute, Ace has to board now.

He doesn't say anything as he watches his older brother stand up, grab his bags, and ruffle his hair before leaving. Luffy can only watch as the image of Ace's back begins to fade amongst the crowd.

The words he really wants to say finally make their way out of his mouth, "Don't go…" But it's too silent, and Ace doesn't hear.

Luffy doesn't want him to.

Before he knows it, Ace is gone.

He's not coming back.

There was no goodbye, no 'I'll see you again', no 'Take care', and no 'I love you'

Luffy buries his head in his tiny hands, failing to hide the tears streaking down his face.


End file.
